weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Pickleodivic Civil War
"In order to create a multiverse of freedom and equality, we must purge the authoritarian and totalitarian regimes that are a threat to our society!" ''- Uai Gong'' The Pickleodivic Civil War was a civil war that occured within the Pickleodeverse. The two factions that fought for supremacy were the remnants of Trumpland's secret police force and a large militia of concerned citizens. Republican powers like the Keejod Republic and the Federal Republic of Craterna supported the militia, because the militia planned to install a republic as their government. Preceding Events The Pickleodivic Revolution Before the civil war actually began, the secret police attempted to install a police-run regime. The main goal of this regime would be to undo the massive economic and social burdens laid down on the people after losing the Finno-Pickleodivic War. However, a few civilians heard about these plans and told the rebellious militia group formed during the previous war. In response to these plans, the militia assaulted the secret police headquarters and took control over the region. They declared this region their capital, and called for political and social reforms. Extraterrestrial Support After seeing broadcasts of the revolution, President Uai Gong realized that this would be an excellent opportunity for the Keejod Republic to assist in the formation of a new republic. After a few political processes, Gong's idea was approved. In order to prevent any unwanted conflicts, Gong sent a letter to the militia's capital. After the militia replied back and stated it would accept financial aid, the Keejod Republic began funding the militia's government. Counterstrike The secret police did not want to lose control over the Pickleodeverse, and it did not want the other Trolliversian powers influencing the Pickleodeverse. In an attempt to oust the militia from power, the secret police assaulted the capital city. After a bloody battle that resulted in the loss of 1 million lives, the militia declared total war on the secret police, and mobilized their rag tag military to seek out and execute members of the secret police. The War Battle of Kaoi The first act of revenge against the secret police was when the militia took over the police-training capital of Kaoi. Kaoi was the largest breeding ground for police forces and Trumpland's government agents. In order to cut off the secret police's forces, the militia needed to make sure that the training of police officers would be put to a halt. At 1:13 AM, the militia's forces invade the capital from above and bombard the areas around the city in order to prevent the police from sending reinforcements from elsewhere on the planet. Once the militia gained air superiority, they put troops on the ground and killed off the police presence. At 5:07 AM, the militia had taken over Kaoi. Controversy The battle was very controversial to Trolliversal news agencies and the general public because of how the secret police units were treated after the city was captured. 78% of the surviving police force was executed, while only 15% were taken as prisoners. The rest of the police forces that survived fleed for a nearby police stronghold or went into hiding. Pacifist news agencies accused the militia's task force of committing war crimes and that they should be put on trial. However, none of these accusations were ever brought to a court system of any kind. Invasion of the Quiba Star Cluster After the battle of Kaoi, the secret police had its main supply of officers cut off. Their smaller training facilities were simply not enough to replace the fallen officers with new recruits. The death toll became overwhelming, and many planetary systems with secret police presences began to revolt and join forces with the militia. The militia's prosperous tidings would continue with the invasion of the Quiba Star Cluster. It was a strategic advantage point near the center of the Pickleodeverse because it had well known trade routes that made it easily connected with other parts of the galaxy. Exactly 3 weeks, 3 days, 5 hours, and 56 minutes after the battle of Kaoi, the militia with Keejodian forces invaded the Quiba Star Cluster. Due to the size of the star cluster and the amount of secret police forces, the invasion lasted for 3 months and 2 weeks. A total of 4 billions lives were lost in the attack. Craternese Support After the miltia gained the Quiba Star Cluster with Keejodian backing, the Federal Republic of Craterna became interested in the future of the Pickleodeverse. In order to protect its interest their, it sent massive shipments of weapons and vehicles to the militia. After this donation, the militia proposed to the Keejodians and the Craternese that the three nations should form an alliance after the war was over. Both nations agreed to the terms of an alliance. Armagetia's Help The Armagetian Kingdom started supporting the secret police officially after the Battle Of Kaoi because of the Militia's war crimes (They did it before, but not officially), but not wanting to enter conflicts with their allies, so they limited themselves to giving them money and weapons to fight on, though there has been talks of Armagetian personal training their troops. Quiba Offensive The police were infuriated by the loss of the Quiba Star Cluster, and were quick to initiate a counter strike on the star cluster. They captured half of it, but due to the low supply of police forces, they were forced to stop the counterstrike operation and hold off the incoming rebellion forces. They lasted a total of two months before a Craternese-backed strike force cut off the supply routes to the secret police and recaptured the Quiba Star Cluster. The rebellion wanted to execute the police forces, but the Craternese convinced them to keep the officers as prisoners of war. Treaty of Ikijina The secret police's resolve was on the verge of collapse. Even though they had the proper weaponry, they simply did not have the troops required to defend key star systems. The supreme officer, Oroko Ul'Tuk, had no choice but to negotiate an armistice to end the war. After contacting the rebel leader and the ambassadors of the Keejod Republic and the Federal Republic of Craterna, a meeting was scheduled in the capital of the Centinid Republic. Terms of the Treaty # A republic shall be installed as the central government of the Pickleodeverse. # All members of the secret police of former Trumpland will resign their positions # Any prisoners of war will be released under oath that they will not create an uprising of any kind against the new republic. # The Keejod Republic and the Federal Republic of Craterna will not be involved in the transition of power. # A triple entente shall be formed between the First Pickleodivic Republic, the Federal Republic of Craterna, and the Keejod Republic. # The Keejod and Craterna will provide financial aid to the Pickleodeverse for 3 years, after which the Pickleodivic Republic will become completely responsible for its own financial situation. # The Pickleodivic Republic will have a year to hold an election for its political leaders. Aftermath The Pickleodeverse was already in ruins before the civil war, but the war did not improve the galaxy's state of being. The economy was void of any income, and the debt skyrocketed under the rule of wartime secret police. The rebellion did not do very much to help restore the economy during the war as it slowly took over the galaxy however. The war effort was simply the number one priority. Most of the former Trumpland's important figures fleed to Armagetia, finding jobs within the secret service agencies. They were deemed as fascists by most of the intergalactic community because of the help they gave to "the former regime." Category:Civil Wars